More than a Goodbye
by AmyLee22
Summary: One shot of Dean and Jo "Abandon All Hope" Jo gives into Dean on their last night. Adult content. My first attempt at this so please review and please be gentle.


_**Authors Note: So this is the first time I have attempted anything like this so I thought I would just try a one shot.**_

**_Dean/Jo_**

**_Rated:M_**

Jo stood there watching Cass take shot after shot along with her mother. She never thought that she would ever be drinking with an angel of all things. Every so often she would catch herself looking over at dean. He had change but then again she was pretty sure hell could do that to someone.

When dean looked up, their eyes met and she turned away. She didn't want him to know that after all this time she still had the same feeling for him. Jo looked down and noticed she was out of beer so she left to table and walked over to the fridge.

Jo grabbed a beer and when she turned around, there was dean.

"Hey"

"Hey" she said and he walked over and leaned against the counter.

"So....dangerous mission tomorrow….. I guess we should eat drink and you know...make merry"

"Are you giving me the last night on earth speech?"

"What?...no.......if I was was ......would that work" he said and looked at her. She knew she should say no and die with some self respect but she could. She wanted him, more than he wanted her, so she thought.

"Yes"

"What?" Dean said as if he was expecting her to say no.

"Come with me" she said and grabbed his hand and walked out the front door. She was glad at this point her mother was too drunk to realize she was missing.

They walked around the old salvage yard until she found what she was looking for.

"Jo what are you looking for?" Dean asked

"That" she said and pointed at he beautiful 1967 Chevy impala.

"You want my car?"

"No" she said and turned to him "I want you in there" she said and slightly bit her bottom lip.

"All you had to do was ask sweetheart" he said and his lips came crashing down onto hers. Dean backed her up toward the car as he fumbled in his packet to find his keys. When he did, he unlocked the doors and opened the back, never once breaking the kiss until he had the door open. He pushed her in and she scooted to the back as far as she could go. Dean climbed in with her and closed the door. His lips were once again on hers as she pushed his over shirt off his shoulders. Gently sucking and nibbling on her lips, breathing deeply like if he couldn't get enough from her, like if he may never get to kiss her again the kiss grew more passionate, Dean gently placed Jo hands above her head and traced his fingers along her forearm and down her arm, sending shivers through her whole body until he reached her waist and rested his hand on it. They broke the kiss gasping for air as their eyes met, full of lust.

"Are you sure you want to do this Jo?" he asked softly

"I'm sure Dean" she said and he lifted her shirt over her head.

As Dean made his way down her neck, Jo moved her hands down his chest to his shirt and pulled it up; she wanted it off him, right then. He backed away and helped her take it off. With the shirt thrown into the floor of the car, Dean buried his head in her neck again and started kissing and nibbling it gently, tracing his tongue all over her neck, up and down to her collar bone. A small moan escaped Jo's lips as she felt his tongue running all over her neck, her fingers running through his short brown hair, down to his neck and back before they made their way to his chest, wandering over each muscle. Dean slowly traced his lips along to her shoulder and kissed it gently, her breath quickened as she felt his hands tracing all over her body, playing with her bare skin. Dean moved down and removed her jeans before doing the same to his own and tossing them aside. He slid his hands right before her knees from behind and lifted her up. Jo instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist as he pushed himself forward again, pressing his body against hers tightly, moving his head up so their lips met in another passionate kiss, but this time the kiss grew more rough and hungry as their tongues battled for dominance.

Jo couldn't help herself; she reached between then and pushed down his boxers as he removed her panties.

Dean wanted her, he wanted her to be his, his completely and their lips met in another passionate kiss. Jo was ready. It was something she had wanted for so long. Gazing into each others eyes for the last time, they knew there was no turning back now.

Dean could feel his body tremble before he pressed his lips against hers and finally entered her sending a wave of pain through her body, and only his lips were stopping her from screaming, but the pain was quickly replaced by a wave of pleasure and ecstasy. Tightening her legs around his back as he thrust in her again, they both moaned as the pace quickened. Jo grabbed the back of the seat out of the pleasure moaning his name between her gasps, with every thrust her back arched. Moan and sighs became loud groans and gasping breaths. It seemed as if the time slowed down and everything seemed like in daze, nothing has never, ever felt this good. Their lips sealed in another kiss as they continued. Jo ran her fingers through his hair and over his back, enjoying his weight on her, enjoying their bodies connected. Dean continued to thrust in and out until they both climaxed harder than either ever had. They gazed into each others eyes, and they knew it wasn't over yet between them. This was something more to them than just sex. They had finally giving in to temptation after all these years of avoiding the truth.

"I think we should get back inside" Jo said still trying to catch her breath.

"I think you right" Dean said and placed a kiss on her fore headed before handing Jo her clothes before gathering up his own.

*******

The next day didn't go as they had planned and Dean and Jo had to say goodbye one final time. Even in that last moment they share together, he couldn't bring himself to tell her his true feeling. Maybe something's are better left unsaid, but it doesn't make them any easier.

Even after 3 months has past, Dean still thinks about Jo and what could have been. Their last day together haunts his dreams every night. He refused to believe it was over for them, that he will never have another chance to hold her and finally tell her what she needed to hear. That he loved her and always will and one day they would be together again. He just hoped sooner rather than later.

_**~~I would love to hear what you think but please be really gentle, this was my first attempt at this stuff but if you think there's a story here and would like for me to write it please let me know. Thank you guys for reading~~**_


End file.
